Bumbleflight
by BehindBlueEyes143
Summary: A look into the life of Bumbleflight, son of Graystripe and Millie. Contains romance, drama, everything you'd find in a typical Warriors book. Bumbleflight must face being shut out by his kin, balance warrior duties, and find a mate! Review please!


Chapter 1:

Bumbleflight yelped as he was jolted awake by a sharp pain in his side. He opened his eyes to see his sister, Blossomfall, standing over him.

"Get up, you furball! Bramblestar is about to announce the new deputy!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Bumbleflight exclaimed as he scrambled to his paws and shook scraps of moss from his pelt.

They rushed into the clearing and pushed their way through the crowd of cats gathered beneath Highledge where Bramblestar sat gazing down at his clan. He waited until all was quiet to stand and begin the ceremony.

"The death of our dear Firestar was tragic, but it is time to move on. I must name a new deputy," he said. His gaze found Jayfeather who gave him a small nod. He nodded back before dropping his gaze to the cats gathered below him.

"The cat I have chosen is very brave and strong." He paused then, adding even more suspense.

Several cats fidgeted but no one dared make a sound. _I wonder who it'll be,_ Bumbleflight thought.

"The new ThunderClan deputy is… Brackenfur," Bramblestar mewed.

The pool of cats parted as Brackenfur padded forward to stand beneath the Highledge. His eyes shone as he gazed up at his leader.

"Brackenfur! Brackenfur!" The name chorused from the mouth of every cat in the clearing.

The new deputy turned to face his clanmates. "I promise I will serve you to the best of my abilities. I would gladly lay down my life for you, ThunderClan."

The clan cats dipped their heads respectfully before moving forward to congratulate him. Bumbleflight noticed pride sparkling in the eyes of Brackenfur's mate, Sorreltail, and their kits.

As the meeting broke up, Bumbleflight glanced around to see where his littermate had gone. He finally found her sitting on the far side of the clearing.

Bumbleflight sat down next to his sister and nudged her gently with his shoulder. She glanced at him and murmured a soft greeting before turning her head to gaze out into the clearing once more.

He followed her gaze to Lionblaze. He was sitting a short distance from the fresh-kill pile with Cinderheart, sharing a large rabbit. He glanced up at Bumbleflight and nodded in greeting before leaning down to rip off more of the rabbit.

"Oh! So you're moony over Lionblaze!" Bumbleflight exclaimed.

"Shut up, you mouse-brain! Are you trying to tell the whole camp? And yes… I do like Lionblaze," his sister hissed softly.

"Well… I guess he's an alright choice for my sister but, I'd much rather see you with Jayfeather."

"Jayfeather is a medicine cat!" Blossomfall exclaimed in disbelief. Then she noticed the good-humored glint in her brother's eye. He purred with amusement.

"You really think I'm that dumb?" he mewed with mock sadness.

"Yes, I do," Blossomfall meowed, giving her brother a joking nudge with her muzzle.

"Oh… It's on now!" Bumbleflight hissed, crouching down to pounce.

"Bring it!" Blossomfall mewed, mimicking his crouch.

With a low yowl, Bumbleflight leaped onto his sister's back. His weight momentarily flattened her, but somehow she worked up the strength to throw him off. They rolled over and over in a mock fight, finally coming to a halt at the feet of Jayfeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat.

"Having fun?" he purred as the two young warriors stood and shook the sand from their pelts.

Blossomfall looked down at the ground, while Bumbleflight shifted his paws. Both their pelts were hot with embarrassment. Jayfeather cuffed Bumbleflight gently on the ear.

"I was joking around you two! Fight all you want, I don't care," he mewed before turning and padding back to the medicine den.

"Rematch?" Bumbleflight asked as he turned back to his sister.

"Maybe later," she meowed. When Bumbleflight looked slightly hurt she continued, "It's nothing you did. I just wanted to ask Lionblaze if he wanted to go hunting, that's all."

"Oh… Well I guess that's okay then," Bumbleflight murmured as he watched his sister pad away to find Lionblaze. He sighed and trudged over to Brackenfur, who was sending out patrols.

"What can I do?" Bumbleflight asked.

Brackenfur glanced at him and mewed, "You can go out on patrol with Thornclaw, Foxleap, and Whitewing."

"Yes Brackenfur," Bumbleflight mewed as he turned and padded over to the thorn tunnel where Thornclaw, Foxleap, and Whitewing were about to leave.

"Wait!" he called. "I'm coming with you!" He bounded the rest of the way and ran out into the forest with the rest of the patrol.

By the time he got back, Bumbleflight was practically dead on his paws. He had gone out hunting after the border patrol and then gone on the late night patrol.

He trudged over to the warrior's den and pushed his way inside. Blossomfall was curled up in the nest next to his. She raised her head as he plopped down in his nest.

"Why are you so late?" she murmured.

"I'll explain later. I have to get some sleep," Bumbleflight managed through a huge yawn.

Blossomfall shrugged and laid her head back down. Bumbleflight closed his eyes and fell into the soothing, peaceful blackness of sleep.


End file.
